


Letter

by KUREKOTO



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: *时间线谜(第一战在Xavier大宅训练的期间)*单向暗恋(大概，吧，我也不知道)虽然AO3不会数中文字，但真的极短，接近2000字(大概是30分钟以内发生的事吧xdd





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> 明明是黑鳳凰檔期而我在幹什麼xdddd

Hank捧着手中的初版《几何原本》，把半个身子倚在窗边的躺椅。纵使这本书他看到几乎背得出来了，他还是爱着里头令人炫目的巧思。

在Charles(半沟通半威胁的)激励劝导之下，他要求Hank必须维持适当的休息时间。  
“ 为了把研发效率提到最高，适当的休閒放松是必要的！！ ”(虽然由Charles口中讲出这种话毫无说服力)

而Hank选择待在除了实验室以外的地方自然而然是最多能为研发有帮助的图书室。  
Xavier城堡的图书馆是仅次于近乎没有用处的宴会厅之外第二大的空间。里头有不晓得从第几代就开始累积的藏书。  
根据城堡主人的话，他看过最古老的书籍似乎是一本手抄的故事书，而材质是当时最上档的羊皮纸。

不晓得是哪种的上等木材制成的柜子上摆放的书籍包罗万象，无论是学术性书籍或者是文学类的书籍(学术性的文书大多为Charles读书时蒐集的资料，类型理所当然地以遗传与心理为主)。  
高及红橡木屋顶的书柜藏有的书本量几乎能比拟纽约市立图书馆。虽然除了会每隔周增加的科学期刊之外没有加入新的书籍，但这一大片书做成的瀑布让Hank都无法确定自己是否能在有生之年详阅完所有书籍。其涉及领域之广大总是让Hank为之感慨。

看了眼墙上的挂钟，一边想着等下要做的实验、一边从躺椅步行至木制书柜。Hank很喜欢沉浸于书海中的乐趣，不过他更喜爱实验带来的刺激。  
就在Hank准备转身离开比自己高上许多的柜子时，有人从另一头叫住了他......噢。

“ Hey Bozo！你上哪去啊？ ”

Alex·让人无法不翻白眼·Summers。

“ 噢。Alex。嗨。 ”

Hank挑眉，努力地扯了扯嘴角，想办法让自己看起来没那么因为无法立即达到实验室而恼怒。  
Alex的双臂在胸前交叉着，露出一个让Hank觉得是笨蛋才会有的笑容看着他。但不一会儿他收起了笑容。

“ ...... ” 穿着训练服装的人沉默着，棕色的眼睛直直揪着眼前的人。然后像是做出什么决心般地深呼吸，拳头收紧又松开，接着又面无表情的盯住正前方的Hank。

“ ...... ” Hank开始觉得有点毛毛的。

Alex·Fucking·Summers你到底想干嘛。

“ 嘿，Alex？ ”

Alex有点心不在焉的回答了一个单音。

“ 如果没有别的事情的话，我想我需要到实验室。 ”  
两个人板着眼睛对视了一阵，Hank久久得不到回应。  
在心里默默翻过不晓得对Alex第几次的白眼，Hank向后转身......

“ Hey Bozo. ” 

“ ......干嘛。 ”

“ 你有近视吗？ ”

“ 呃，有？ ”  
困惑地看着眼前的人向前逼近，Hank下意识的往后倒退——直到眼镜被对方取走。

Hank对突然变模糊的视野蹙眉，右手向前试图抓住前面的人。但因视线不佳而步伐不稳，他又收回了手。“ Alex，你干什么！ ”

偷窃眼镜的变种人看他差点跌倒的样子不管Hank的怒吼而捧腹大笑。  
“ 嘿老兄，你近视没那么深却差点跌倒吗。天啊我可以这样笑你一个月了。 ”

在Hank发出下一个怒吼前，Alex又往后几步，向Hank比出了个手势。“ 来，这是多少！ ”

Hank不知道他在玩什么把戏，但依照之前的经验......先顺着他的意为上策。顶多是被嘲笑而不是被轰炸。  
“ ....3？ ”

Alex又向后退了些，“ 那这个！ ”

“ 18，吗？ ”  
Alex比出了左手，Hank开始微微眯眼。

“ 嘿，我还看得到，不准比我中指。 ”

又顺着Alex的意玩了几回，看着Hank开始露出吃力的模样之后Alex从口袋拿出了一张纸。  
他把被撕下而且背后明显有印着文字的纸用双手拉开。上面写着一个简短的句子但Hank看不清楚。

“ 嘿......纸拿近一些行不行？ ”  
Hank其实没有很想看清上面的字，他想八成是嘲弄的字眼吧？  
不过为什么要刻意写出来呢？  
......还是他也暗恋Raven然后这是开战宣言？

Alex咬着下唇不开口，停了大概20秒左右他终于说话了。  
“ 我......我把眼镜跟纸放这，我先去练习了。 ”  
放下之后Alex又一个深呼吸，像是要憋气一般的紧紧抿住唇，然后用Hank见过最快的速度离开图书室。

被留在原地的Hank不解地歪了歪头。扶着一旁的书柜走向Alex丢下东西的地方。  
好了，是时候来看看Alex到底放了什么尖酸刻薄的话语了——

『 I think I'm in love with you. 』

Hank花了整整5秒才反应过来纸条的内容。  
.......噢，好吧，这......的确不是一个容易说出口的话。

—fin......?


End file.
